Seiren Type Eukrante
'Equipment' *Zephyrus x2 Handgun (2/8) *Eurus x 2 Swords (3/8) *Boreas Launcher (1/8) *Iris Part *Aeolus Wings (4/8) *Kaikias Breastplate *Skiron Parts *Apeliotes Part (6/8) *Lyptus L/R Tail Parts (7/8) (8/8) *Notus Parts (5/8) *Hair Part Extension When equipped with this set, your stats are increased as follows: Nicknames for the Owner *Master Masuta *Older Brother Nii-san *Older Sister Nee-san *Senior Senpai (Unlockable) *Chairman (Unlockable) Weapon Profeciency Bonus: '''Guns, Launchers, Daggers, Swords, Knuckles '''Reduction: '''Greatswords, Axes, Rifles, Machine Guns, Objects Stat Profeciency ※ Note: A ○ (3) is average, △ denotes below average, and ◎designates above average. e.g. an average shinki has 200 SP at level 1 whereas Eukrante has 150. Skills Tension Attack When you equip all eight of her tension items, you activate her armor's tension gauge. The bar fills for each hit you land, dodge, or take. Once filled, the next turn the armor transforms into a bird which will stay out for three turns. Each turn you fly through the opponent. If your attack hits you score good damage and inflict a Down status on the enemy, so this tension attack is even better if you strike first on each turn. Although this build has the usual drawbacks associated with a tension set, note that you have all ranges covered as you're forced to use all of her weapons. This can lead to sloppy fighting if you're outside your ideal range senses. However, you can also land her Tempest skill so things can get unpredictable. Main Gameplay Strategy Eukrante has terrible health and minimal SP. However she has the highest evasion and mobility and accuracy which makes her a great hit-and-run type. Ideally she can perform at any range, but until you have good knuckles and counter skills it's best to play her at mid and long range, while keeping her mobility high enough to avoid getting rushed down. Her evasion takes care of most normal attacks, but skills have a 100% accuracy rate so positioning and counterskills are a necessity to not getting killed in one shot by the more powerful skills. Your equipment setups should try and prepare to counter her basic flaws, while also having ones that play on her strengths. One easy build to keep is her tension set with Evasion as high as possible. This set is basically a wildcard due to it requiring all weapon ranges to be in use, but sometimes the simplicity of the high evasion gives you a full meter which will usually win the battle. You should have backup builds to counter the weaknesses of her tension build; perhaps a long range counter skill build, or something to shut down a pure rushdown build. At least one of your builds should play on a key strongpoint such as straight zoning (High mobility, long range). Ideally you should have a counterpick or something that stands a chance against most common builds. This type of countering works ideally when both players can actually read the opponent's builds before battles (shoutouts to Japanese). Equipment Overview Eurus - Dual-wieldable for more hits. Good for building meter, but can also build enemy meter. Alright swords with an alright special attack. Viable for rushdown Eukrante builds or attacking shinkis. Tension attack fuel. '''Zephyrys - While you're given two, you can only use one in battle so never equip both. High accuracy and stun with solid damage. One of the better guns as long as you're not looking for a skill built in. Boreas - While it has high accuracy and damage, some other launchers outclass it in damage and range. The key point is that you wont be missing as often as with other launchers. Iris - Not that great. You can find much better buffs from headgear than +10 defense. Aeolus - Provides good evasion and a skill. Not the best at providing mobility, but overall a solid set of back armor. Kaikias - A great breastplate if you're looking for pure evasion and defense. Just remember that other breastplates with lesser stats often provide specific passive skills that reduce certain damage types. Skiron - One of the better shoulder parts that outclasses many others. Apeliotes - Essentially a lighter, less costly version of Asuka's skirt that comes at the price of less mobility and evasion. Lyptus L/R - Not that useful. If you have parts to spare you can tack these two parts on to almost anywhere on your shinki for an extra boost of evasion. Not a high priority part to equip unless you're making her tension set or adding evasion with leftover weight. Notus - Provides reasonable defense and evasion as well as a followup skill. The drawback is other leg parts boost mobility. Hair Part - Are you a bad enough dude to go into battle with ahoge? Only improves your moé stat. Category:Busou Shinki